PowerPuff Z: Forest Guardians
by xAngelReaperx
Summary: 3 girls are chosen to be the Guardians.They had to leave their friends and family to watch them die and move away while they lived forever.When 3 boys come to see if they actually protect the forest, will love bloom or will they hate each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Powerpuff Z: Forest Guardians by xAngelReaperx**

**Tragedy/Romance**

**Summary: One day 3 girls are chosen to be the Forest Guardians. They had to leave their friends and family to watch them die and move away while they lived forever. They never aged or were able to leave the forest until night time. When 3 boys come to see if they actually protect the forest, will love bloom or will they hate each other forever? Karou/Butch mostly, some Momoko/Brick and Miyako/Boomer. For Boomer and Miyako song it's "Say Hey (I Love You)." For Momoko and Brick's song it's "It's Magic". For Karou and Butch's song is … *drum roll please* … "You Belong With Me". I know some of these songs are childish but I like them! XD lolol**

**Me: Hey this is Angel-san again. I finally made a Ppgz fanfic.**

**Karou: What took you so long!**

**Me: I don't know, run away! *starts running away at full speed* But I wonder if I should continue this story because I'm making another one. I might put a poll up for that. Karou, disclaimer!**

**Karou: Fine, Angel-san does not own Ppgz.**

**Angel-san: Enjoy!**

A crowd gathered around a professor, people of all ages. They were waiting for a story.

"To this day there are guards guarding the forest just outside of town. They are 3 girls, teenagers forever." the Professor started. But a boy dressed in green interrupted him.

"I bet anybody can get past them!" said the boy dressed in green.

A boy dressed in red smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thank you," said the Professor. "As I was saying, they are 3 girls with the power to control the elements and they protect the forest and their inhabitants."

The Professor sighed and blinked back tears but continued, "They also cannot leave the forest only at night and they had to watch their friends and family die and move away."

The two boys looked down remembering when Mojo died of old age only a few months ago.

"The girls might have other powers now since it's been so long…" the Professor said while trailing off.

Right when the Professor was about to say something else, the Professor collapsed.

When the boys in green and red were about to go help him, another boy but dressed in blue called for them and said something very important that they needed to attend to. Before leaving, both of the other boys looked back, reluctant to leaving him.

**(Somewhere on the edges of town)**

"Oh My God! We have to go save him!" a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails and dressed in light blue. **(A/N: I think I might put up pics of them, so don't be so pushy!)**

"Bubbles shut up! Stop freaking out!" said a girl with punk style short black hair and wearing the same thing as the girl wearing light blue (a.k.a. Bubbles) except in light green.

"Stop yelling at Bubbles, Buttercup! Don't worry Bubbles we're going to go see him besides we can't save him because we can't mess with fate." said a girl with orange hair to her knees and she wore the same thing as them but in shades of pink.

"Shut up, Blossom! I can't wait to be in ninja mode it's so awesome!" said Buttercup, while stretching and loading hidden places with kunai, paper bombs, and ninja stars.

"Ready girls?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah." muttered Buttercup.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"Let's go already!" exclaimed an irritated Buttercup.

"Okay!" said Bubbles and Blossom at the same time.

**5 hours later**

At the hospital where the Professor was being held, three fast shadows were sneaking into the building to see him. (A/N: Just so you know, they were moving at ninja speed.)

They stopped at his door, and then they walked in undetected by nurses or staff. When they entered the room there was already three boys there. One was dressed in green, the others in red or blue. But of course the girls ignored them and went straight to the Professor.

"Um… Who are you?" the Professor spoke even though his voice was weak.

"I can't believe you forgot your own daughters." muttered Buttercup.

After that she just vanished into the shadows.

The three boys stood there surprised that she had just disappeared.

"Oh Karou, stop being such a drama queen." said Blossom.

"I'm not a drama queen! If there should be a drama queen it should be you!"

"I think that's true Momoko, you are the drama queen." muttered Bubbles. **(A/N: I know that's not her character but go with it people.)**

"Why do you guys keep using our other names…? Oh." said Buttercup while appearing again and looking around the room.

"Hey Professor how are you feeling." said Bubbles.

"I'm fine, girls. You guys have grown so big." said the Professor.

In the darkest corner of the hospital room, the girls turned into animals with the snap of their fingers. Soon there was a robin, a black panther, and a blue and white kitten. Buttercup was the panther, Blossom the robin, and Bubbles the kitten.

Buttercup walked up to the Professor and licked his face. Afterwards she just went under his bed to take a nap.

"It's good to see you girls again, it's been so long." said the Professor, wiping panther spit off his face. "We're sorry to interrupt your family reunion but who are?" said the boy dressed in red.

"It's rude not to say your name first, is it not?" said a voice coming from under the Professor's bed.

"Sorry, my name's Boomer." said the boy in blue.

"Brick." said the boy in red.

"Butch." said the boy in green.

"Our names are Momoko, Miyako, and Karou." said Bubbles. **(A/N: Oh and by the way Blossom and Bubbles turned back into their original selves.)**

"Do you guys live around here because we don't see you around or at school?" asked Butch.

"Yeah we live around here but we go to night school." said Buttercup while coming from under the bed and turning back into herself.

"We have to go girls something happened." said Buttercup.

"Where?" asked Bubbles. Both Blossom and Buttercup face palmed.

"The forest." whispered Blossom.

"Oh, Bye guys." said Bubbles while waving to the boys.

All the boys waved as the girls were about to jump out the window in the Professor's room.

As they jumped out the window, they yelled "Bye Professor!"

But being always jumping out last Buttercup didn't get far until someone grabbed her around the waist pulling her back inside the room.

"You know that's dangerous." said a husky voice.

"Yes I do." said Buttercup in dangerous voice even though her cheeks were flushed.

When she turned around to see who her captor was, she was both surprised and angry it was Butch's face inching toward hers.

**Cliffie, people, cliffie! What will happen next! No seriously what do you think will happen next! lol So what did you think, I thought it was pretty good. R&R! ~ Angel-san ~**


	2. Fanfiction petition

**Me: Sorry, this isn't an update or anything...**

Ever since it has opened, had always been a place for avid fans-of ANYTHING-to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines, and scenarios shine through.

Now all of sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They're removing anything involving sexual situations, violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

Fanfiction has always been always been a place for us writers to, 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we're having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? The whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FANFICTION!

Sign here on: petitions/fanfictions/-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
